


bleu

by untouchableocean



Series: a rose by any other name [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Baku 2018, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/pseuds/untouchableocean
Summary: "Blue roses cannot be achieved naturally so they represent the unattainable or the mysterious. Blue roses therefore embody the desire for the unattainable."





	bleu

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ALL I'M BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH MORE RANDOM STUFF  
This series will be a series of drabbles which will be loosely based on the meanings of different coloured roses. I've not done drabbles before, so be gentle.

Esteban gazes at the podium, marvelling at the champagne splashing and cascading wildly over Sergio. He’s seen the pictures from his old podiums, of course, but nothing compares to seeing the real thing.

He wonders if it will be different tonight, if he’ll bring the raw ecstasy back to the hotel room with him, if he’ll still taste of champagne when he pushes him into the sheets; if he’ll love him like he loves the trophy, the unrelenting pursuit of victory and the fruits it bears.

But he knows he won’t, and so he stops wondering; it’s better for everyone.


End file.
